


Palette

by astraplain



Series: Kurtoberfest [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: The colors of an ordinary day





	

Adam wakes to freshly-squeezed orange juice and a note reminding him to meet Kurt at their favorite café near NYADA for early lunch. The note is held down by a handful of candy corn arranged in a heart. Adam eats one and pockets the rest of the candy for later. Kurt pretends to hate the stuff but he lets Adam feed it to him, one piece at a time, like secret kisses.

Sliced kiwi fruit lines one side of Adam’s plate at lunch, a special touch Kurt adds when he has a few extra minutes to stop at the grocery after class. Kurt always cuts the first slice in half and eats his share because it makes Adam smile.

There are plump black olives in the spicy rice and beef mixture that Adam counts as one of his specialties. He never cared for olives until Kurt spent a few decadent hours feeding him exotic morsels by candlelight. Adam will never again eat an olive without tasting an echo of Kurt.

Rich red velvet crumbs scatter across the plate as Kurt and Adam bite into the cupcake at the same time. It’s not easy to laugh and chew, but they have lots of practice and no need to keep up appearances. They feed each other the remainder of their dessert, cuddling close in the flickering light of a movie they’re ignoring. The soundtrack’s been turned down to barely a whisper, replaced by breath and heartbeats and the slide of skin against skin. 

Their days are full of light and sound, color and motion, but here in the almost silent grey, they are safe and in love.

 

::end::


End file.
